


Sam's Drug

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Snippet, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a junkie and it might just be the end of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Drug

**Author's Note:**

> More of a plot bunny than anything, just a bit of something I threw out and don't expect to finish up or follow. If you want to, go ahead. Otherwise, enjoy your angst. FYI It is all amy_wolf's fault.

Sam left his 'lunch date' by sneaking out the back door and skulking down the alleyway. He was expected back in CID in ten minutes and if he had wings he would not make it, but he had to stay with her, he had to get her off and see her smile and bring her some joy. Any joy at all; a woman like her, brilliant and smart and beautiful, deserved everything he could give her. It was wrong in a million brilliant ways, for them both, but he could not give it up, they shared too much and loved too much and needed too much.

Mrs. Gene Hunt was like a drug, and Sam her junkie. He knew it would never end until one of them was dead.

#


End file.
